Secrets and Beliefs
by XxTidusXx
Summary: The stone that has been guarded for decades is suddenly stolen. The stone has been shattered and now for children each have a piece of it. Now they are being hunted down for their piece of the stone.


_**My first story. Hope you like it!**_

_**Secrets & Beliefs**_

The rain dropped off of the roof and puddle around the back of the temple. The moonlight shone through the window illuminating a white orb centered at the end of a pedestal.

The Infinity Stone.

Theinfinity stone has been protected by the elders of the temple. Night and day the stone was constantly under their watchful eye. Nobody knew that someone from the group would steal it.

The stone has two powers. In the right hands it could bring peace to the country of Telsama. But in the wrong hands it could cover Telsama in complete darkness.

Only there is a catch. When the stone is removed it shatters and the shards fly to the far corners of the earth. The only way to use the stone is to find the shards and reassemble them.

Four normal kids will soon find that they are in danger. For all four have a remanant of the negativity stone. Unaware or the dangers they will have to face and the events that will bring them together.

I. Xayne

Wind swept through my open window. Oblivious to the cold I went over and shut it. I went to the bed and sat down. My necklace glowed in the sunlight. A beautiful white glow.

The memory of my mother giving it to me rushed into my mind. I tried to push it away. I didn't want to remember her in her deathbed telling me she loves me and handing me the necklace wrapped around her neck.

I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Sun beamed in though the window. I shielded my eyes and went to close the curtain. I saw people outside. Going to Kind Leon's celebration no doubt. They had canisters of gold and silver jewlrey.

Everyone was required to go but I'm not. King Leon is a very obnoxious person. According to him everything is his. And he kills for fun. He is pure evil.

I closed my window and turned around and went out the front door. I reached up and tucked my necklace in my shirt. It was warm against my skin.

I followed the crowd until I came to the edge of the Crystal Spire. Everyone was scared to venture within even a few feet of it. The woods consist of every kind of beast imaginable.

Leon banned anyone from going in but I don't really care. I usually go there for the hunting opportunities. I took out my knife and slowly crept into the woods.

As soon as the darkness engulfed me my necklace started to glow. I figured it had a built in light so I didn't worry about it. Screeches and howls reached my ears from afar.

I slowly crouched forward. Waiting to hear a twig break or a low snarl.

I looked up to see how the sky was looking. I couldn't see anything but I could hear a distant rumble of thunder and a brief flash of lightning.

I heard a low snap off to my left. I turned around knife at the ready. I noticed a pair of red eyes staring at me through the bushes.

I heard a low growl from behind me. I slowly turned my head and saw many red eyes glaring at me.

A loud crash of thunder and a bright flash of lightning illuminated the surrounding woods. The animals instantly scurried off into the woods with their tails between their legs.

I pit up my hunting knife and started heading back towards my house. All of a sudden I heard a loud boom in the direction of town.

I heard screaming and saw orange and red flames lapping at the nearby houses. I just stood there wondering if I should help or take my stuff and run. I went to the entrance of the Crystal Spire to see what was wrong.

I saw soldiers marching to Leon's castle. They cut down anything that was in their way. They threw bombs into the houses setting them on fire. I turned and could see Leon on his horse riding towards them.

When he made it to them he got off of his horse. As soon as his feet touched the ground the soldiers swarmed him. They grabbed him by his arms and held him tight.

I man with two swords strapped to his back marched up in front of Leon and drew his swords.

"Where is the fragment?" He asked.

Leon looked horrified. "I-I-I don't know!

The man pointed his two swords at Leon "Wrong answer!"

He ran Leon through the heart with his two swords. He turned to the soldiers and nodded towards Leon's body.

"Dispose of his body. If anyone sees the fragment kill the owner and bring it to me" he whipped his sword off.

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about my necklace. I turned around and ran as far as my legs would take me.

II. Xayne

My legs collapsed beneath me. I've been running for a day now. I took out a canteen of water and took a big gulp from it. The vision of what happened to the people of the city haunted me. I still had no reason why they wanted my necklace.

I moved the necklace through my fingers. It was surprisingly warm. It got so hot it burned the palm of my hand. I cried out in pain and jerked my hand away. And got the canteen full of water. I poured it onto m hand. Once it cooled I opened my palm to see if it left a scar.

Instead of a scar it left a mark on my hand. It had the outline of a star and had a little blue dot in the center. I marveled at my hand


End file.
